Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Ancient Magic
by Darcy11
Summary: Harry continues on his quest in search of the Horcruxes with help from his family, friends and some surprising people. Along the way he uncovers an Ancient Magic that will help him unlock his power to defeat Voldemort. HPGW RWHG
1. Golden Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. It is the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling. Everything belongs to her, I do not receive finacial gains for my writing, or recognition in anyway.

**Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Ancient Magic**

**Chapter 1 Golden Days**

A gentle breeze blew softly across the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was setting and the last golden rays of light fell upon the faces of three teenagers. Harry James Potter stood by the lake, staring out at its vastness and beauty, thinking about the ceremony that had taken place here only short hours ago. To his left, were his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who stood silently beside him, gently holding one another as they observed the lake for what could be the last time.

"The train is going to leave soon." Hermione broke the silence, looking intently at the other two, Ron's arm still wrapped gently around her shoulder in away that suggested they were more than friends.

"Mmhmm…" Ron replied not looking down at her to meet her gaze but still looking forward at the lake, not wanting to look away for one second, in case it all disappeared. Harry didn't look away either, he wanted to sketch everything into the back of his mind, so he wouldn't forget anything, ever. This was his home, and he was about to leave, and possibly never come back, it was a thought that bothered Harry more then he knew, or let on. Finally, Harry sighed heavily, and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, in doing so, his clenched fist hit the fake horcrux and he was jolted back to reality, however unwillingly so.

"Let's go, we don't want the others to worry about us, besides Ron you still have to tell your Mum that you're spending the summer with me." Harry said, turning slowly and walking towards the Hogwart's Gates that would lead them off the Hogwart's Grounds and down to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, like I really want to be in a hurry for that." Ron replied sarcastically, the others chuckling at the task Ron had ahead. Both Hermione and Harry were quite glad that neither of them had the daunting task of telling Mrs. Weasley that her youngest son wouldn't be coming home that summer, that he would instead be going to the Dursleys followed by leaving with Harry to go on a secret and dangerous mission. No, Mrs. Weasley would not like that at all, but it had been agreed upon that afternoon that they would only tell the Weasleys the part about Ron not spending the first half of the summer with them, it would be easier that way, they'd tackle the second half of their plan later.

"Hermione, you still have to tell your parents too, when are you going to do that?" Ron asked, attempting to take the pressure off of himself and place it elsewhere.

"I will tell them at the station, actually I was thinking…perhaps I'll go home for tonight, to spend some time with them and explain fully everything that's happening…or at least everything they need to know, and then I'll come over tomorrow. Does that work for you Harry?" Hermione said, looking up at Harry questioningly. Harry stared back at her, knowing the answer but unsure how to relay it to his friends. They knew the Dursleys were unpleasant, hell, they were horrible, but Harry doubted they truly understood what the Dursleys were like. How did you explain something like that to people who had never experienced truly malicious contempt for your existence from their closest family. Harry didn't know what to say so he only replied with,

"It's fine with me, but don't expect the Dursleys to be to happy about it."

Harry kept walking forward while behind him, Hermione and Ron shared a look, they had always worried about Harry and his relatives, they had some ideas as to how bad it was, if the summer before second year was anything to go by, but they didn't really know what happened to Harry at the Dursley's home. Harry never really talked about his childhood, but Ron never forgot how startled Harry used to be every time one of the Weasleys, in particular his mother, showed Harry an ounce of kindness or affection.

Moving forward, the trio continued walking until they reached the Gates, where Hagrid was standing guard, watching who went out, and who came in. Harry stopped when he saw him, and Hagrid turned to look at them. Giant tears forming in his big black eyes, Hagrid started sobbing and talking incoherently, picking Harry up and giving him a huge bear hug which nearly cracked Harry's ribs.

"I'm gonna miss yer three sooo much now that 'cher going away. Might ne'er see yous again. Promise me you'll writes ter me Harry, and yous too Ron, Hermione, the lot of ya. Promise me you'll write ter me."

"We promise Hagrid." The three of them said. Hagrid seemed to accept this and set Harry down smiling down sadly at them.

"Well all righ' then, off you goes, don' wantcha ter miss yer train now do we."

"No, we wouldn't want that." Harry replied quietly, barely audible, before turning to head out the Gates once more, however before he exited, he turned around to look at Hagrid once more, "Goodbye Hagrid."

"G'Bye Harry."

Harry turned around and looked at Ron and Hermione, they all shared a remorseful look before continuing down the path that would lead them into Hogsmeade. Their last golden day, finally at it's end.

The scarlet steam engine waited majestically for the trio to enter the Hogsmeade train station, and quickly sort their way through the small crowd and eventually climb onto the train. With a whistle the train gently pulled out of the station and started towards London. The trio slowly walked down the length of the train, searching for an empty compartment, which wasn't hard, considering most students had left either earlier in the week or through another form of transport with their parents. The trio, were meeting the rest of the Weasleys in London since after the funeral they had headed back to Head Quarters to gather valuable information to be moved to Hogwarts immediately. Since the discovery of Snape's betrayal the Order had worked vigorously to extricate themselves from Number 12 Grimmauld Place until an new Fidelius Charm could be cast over the house and Snape would no longer have access to it or the secrets it held within.

Finding an empty compartment, Harry, Ron and Hermione plopped themselves down unceremoniously on the seats, Harry stretched out on one, and Ron and Hermione on the other, Ron's arm still around Hermione's shoulder. It didn't take long for Ron and Hermione to fall asleep soon after the train left the station. Harry was happier alone at the moment, it gave him time to think about the events that had transpired that very afternoon. One of the hardest things he'd ever had to do had been to give up _his_ Ginny, but it was for the best, or at least that's what he kept telling himself although in truth he was having a hard time getting the beast in his chest to believe that. Every time he'd start thinking about something else, _she_ would float into his head again, as beautiful as an angel and as radiant as the morning sky. Her gorgeous, coppery red hair that caught the sunlight so magnificently that it looked like her hair was a burning flame that Harry thought suited her most tenacious personality quite well. Her pale porcelain skin that had the smallest little freckles splattered precariously across it, particularly on her nose and cheekbones. Her warm brown eyes that Harry could stare into all day, and easily got lost in, how he wished he could just sit and look at her eyes once more. Her cute little nose, her small mouth and chin, her elegant neck, her petite little body, although Harry had to admit that even though she was quite small, she had some dangerous curves on her. As much as Harry tried to act a gentleman when around her, he was still a hormone driven teenager and it was only natural that he would notice. In fact he worked quite hard during their snogging sessions to ensure that his hands didn't wander _too_ much. It was during Harry's little reverie that the compartment door slid open, and there stood _Ginny_, beautiful, captivating and alluring Ginny.

Ginny entered the compartment slowly and surveyed quietly, upon noticing Ron and Hermione asleep in each other's arms, she smiled slightly, before turning and locking her gaze upon Harry.

"Can I talk to you Harry?" It wasn't a question, however much it sounded like one, and Harry gazed back upon his sleeping friend's forms briefly before nodding and moving over on the seat so Ginny could sit down beside him, Ginny however didn't move. "I meant somewhere more _private_."

Harry looked up at her waiting eyes wondering how good an idea that would be, he knew if he was alone with Ginny for more than five minutes, his resolve would break and he would scoop her up into his arms as if this afternoon had all been but a bad dream. Knowing that she wouldn't leave until they had talked however Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny, and she lead the way out the door and down the train compartment to the lavatory. Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as she held the door open waiting for him to enter. Harry walked into the washroom and waited for Ginny to follow, closing the door gently behind her before locking it. Both stood there pressed against each other in the tiny bathroom neither daring to say anything, both just lost in each other's eyes. Finally Ginny broke the silence,

"Listen Harry…"

"No wait Gin," Harry interrupted, pausing slightly looking at her face carefully before continuing. "I want you to know, that I never meant to hurt you, and that breaking this off, what we have, has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I _have_ to do it. I hope you understand that."

"I do Harry, I do, Lord knows I do." Ginny replies, however she does so with a shakiness to her voice as she is wracked with dry sobs and unshed tears. She sniffles slightly, looking up into his eyes and smiling a small sad smile before continuing, "I just want you to promise me…promise me that when this is over, you'll come back to me. I know I was brave earlier, I had to be, for you, for me, for _us_, but I can't be brave until I know that you'll come back, that you'll come back to _me_ and _me alone_. Can you promise me that Harry, can you?"

Harry looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, as they searched his own emerald green ones. He could make no promise of surviving this war, but he knew that wasn't what Ginny was asking, she was more practical than that, she was asking him about his heart, and whether or not it would come back to her. Harry couldn't believe the insecurity visible in Ginny's face as she waited for his answer, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold her sobs within her, a single salty tear escaping from her eye and rolling down her cheek. Harry reached out with his hands and gently cupped her face, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, before opening them again with such uncertainty that Harry felt like he was looking at eleven-year-old Ginny again, back in the Chamber of Secrets, scared and vulnerable Harry felt the need to come to her rescue once again not only for her sake, but for his as well.

"I will Gin, I promise, I'll come back to _you_ and _only you_. You're more special to me than you know." Ginny sobbed at his words before leaping forward and latching onto him in a bone crushing hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"So…until you come back, do you think that maybe I could have a goodbye kiss?" Ginny asked hopefully looking deep into his eyes with a very playful look, Harry knew that if he kissed her it would lead to more. Especially considering the position they were in, him up against a wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist, her bum sliding down slightly to another place that although as much as Harry wanted her there, he knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but looking back into her eyes he knew it was no use, he was going to snog her senseless and perhaps a little more.

Harry leaned in an captured Ginny's lips in a kiss, a soft and gentle kiss at first, which quickly grew to be more passionate. Harry prodded her lips eagerly with his tongue and was quickly granted entrance into her mouth. Ginny moaned wantonly as Harry explored her mouth, before slowly kissing up the side of her face and he gently began nibbling at her ear, a thing he knew drove Ginny wild. She decided to return the favor by kissing Harry's neck, slowly moving around to the Adam's Apple and from there she continued to kiss and suck slowly as she heard Harry groan in response. At the same time their hands had moved from their original places, Ginny's hands tangled in Harry's hair, while Harry's were clutching her bottom almost desperately. It was at this point that Ginny decided to heat things up a little and begin to wiggle her bottom a little before rocking forward, forcefully, into Harry's groin. Harry's eyes went wide as saucers as Ginny continued her rocking, grinning up at him with a playful little smile before Harry grinned devilishly back. _Well_, thought Harry, _two can play at this game_. Raising his eyebrows suggestively at Ginny he spun them around so that she was now sitting on the counter with the sink, her legs still wrapped tightly around him, he started grinding into her slowly, pressing against her so she could feel how excited she made him. Ginny grinned as she felt how hard Harry was, because of _her_, she was the one who had this effect on him, and it made her feel quite powerful, however she knew it had to end, their first time shouldn't be here like this in a bathroom stall on a train, it had to be somewhere special. Harry must have sensed what she was thinking because he stopped and looked at her almost shyly before saying,

"Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen…hormones…got the better of me."

"Don't be sorry Harry, I quite enjoyed it, and I know for a fact you did." Harry grinned sheepishly before letting her go gently. Ginny unraveled her legs from around Harry and hopped off the counter back onto the floor. Looking up and smiling at him again she leaned up and placed a gentle, chaste, kiss on his lips before turning around and quietly exiting the lavatory, pausing only once to utter, "Remember Harry, you promised…"

That evening, Harry and Ron sat on Harry's bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. Hermione had gone home with her parents like she had planned and promised to arrive sometime in the early afternoon the next day. Mrs. Weasley as was to be expected did not take the news well at all, but thankfully for Ron, Mr. Weasley stepped in on the boys behalf and managed to calm her down, though he did not manage to convince her much, finally she conceded after making them both swear that the second Harry turned seventeen they were to return to the Burrow immediately. After promising repeatedly to Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron were able to escape from her grasp and hurried onward through the train station in search of the Dursleys.

To say that the Dursleys were more then less pleased at the prospect of Ron and Hermione staying with them for half of the summer was the understatement of the century. However; after Ron discreetly flashed them his wand, telling them that _he_ was of age and could hex them into dungbeetles quickly remedied any attempted outburst on Uncle Vernon's part.

The drive back to Harry's childhood home was a quiet affair. Dudley had not come to the train station to pick Harry up, instead he was over at a friends house and was staying over until tomorrow. Harry was glad for this small mercy, because he had been quietly wondering how on earth he, Ron and Dudley were supposed to fit in the back seat of Uncle Vernon's car.

Upon arriving at Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry and Ron quickly carried their trunks and respective owls up the steps, into the house and further up into Harry's bedroom. Ron frowned as he entered the room, upon discovering that it still had the locks and cat flap that it possessed those many summers ago when he, Fred and George had flown their Dad's Ford Anglia to Harry's house to rescue him. If Harry noticed Ron's obvious disapproval, he didn't say anything, and this was where they were now, sitting on Harry's bed quietly, both absorbed in their own thoughts until Harry's Aunt Petunia's shrill voice pierced the air,

"Boy, if you want your freakish little friend to have a bed to sleep in tonight you can come and retrieve the cot from the cupboard. Don't for one second think that you and your friends will have your room and the guest room to sleep in this summer, I won't have you taking up more space then necessary."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry droned back, with an almost bored expression on his face, he was quite used to being treated like this but Ron couldn't help the expression that overtook his own face. He was disgusted and appalled that anyone would treat their nephew like that, yet he knew it happened. Just look at Sirius and his mother, and yet Ron still couldn't get over how little Harry's family cared for him, it just didn't make sense to Ron who came from such a huge and loving family that no one, not even prats like Percy were treated like that. "Come on," Harry said, snapping Ron out of his thoughts, "let's go down and fetch the cot shall we. After I was thinking we'd dig out your chess set and play a couple games." Ron nodded his consent and the two traveled down the stair and stopped in front of the cupboard beneath it.

For the first time Ron noticed a lock on the door but looking back on it he knew somewhere in the back of his own mind that their had been a lock on this door, but from where. Then it dawned on him, Back in the summer before second year, when he and the twins had come to rescue Harry, the twins had had to pick the lock on this cupboard to get Harry's school supplies. Ron looked back at the lock now with loathing, it appeared that Harry's relatives would do anything to keep him away from the magical world.

Opening the door Ron noticed that the cupboard was incredibly small, barely big enough to hold a child, and in the corners he could see cobwebs, but as much as that terrified him, his curiosity at something else won over. As Harry moved into the little cupboard he pulled on a switch to help him see and located the cot folded up in the corner and grabbed it firmly to retrieve it, however; Ron wasn't watching this, instead he was staring at the walls of the cupboard, inside the cupboard were drawings sketched by what Ron assumed was a child. Little trinkets such as the odd toy soldier or farm animal littered a small ledge on one side of the cupboard and on the other side, the side Harry had just removed the cot from was a single, what was once white, sock. A child's sock, and realization dawned upon Ron, it was _Harry's_ sock.

"Harry…" Ron began slowly, desperately pleading with the powers that be that what he thought wasn't true, that he was just making a crazy assumption, however; Harry's look said it all. "Please Harry…tell me it's not true."

"Drop it, Ron, just drop it." Harry's voice was firm but almost pleading and the look in his eyes clearly stated that he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's not right Harry, you can't let them get away with this."

"I never said it was right, but it was a long time ago, just let it be Ron, _please_."

"Okay." Silence overtook the two as they worked to bring the cot up the stairs. Harry had asked Ron earlier that even though he could use magic, to do it as little as possible in front of the Dursleys to make everything easier for everyone. Ron had complied, but grudgingly so and now he wondered why Harry wanted to make things easier for the Dursleys when they had made life so hard on him. It was just one of the things he would never understand about Harry. "So…" Ron said at last breaking the uncomfortable silence, "…I believe something was mentioned earlier about a game of chess." He mentioned raising his eyebrows questioningly. Harry grinned,

"I believe you're right Ron, for once," the two boys laughed, "maybe this game I'll win." Harry said, entering his bedroom and tossing the cot down onto the floor.

"Yeah right, and I'm dating Malfoy, as if."

"Well you did date _Lavender_ didn't you Won-Won so anything is possible isn't it?'

"Shut up you tosser!"

"Prat!"

"Golden Boy!"

"Won-Won" At this both boys fell onto the floor laughing at their antics. Lost in childish fights and merriment, the two forgot about the troubles that lay ahead and spent the night like normal teenage boys, laughing and talking, playing games and craving food. It was the perfect end to the last of the carefree golden days that either of them would see for awhile.

AN: Please Review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Please suggest anything you would like to see, more Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, any Weasley in particular, Remus, Tonks etc. Any character you can think of, any romantic pairing you want to see let me know. Also anything plotwise, i'm open to suggestions. I'll update again in about a week maybe sooner, if i'm any longer i'll post something on my bio page stating when i'll update again. Check my bio page anyway though to learn more.


	2. Phoenix Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. It is the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling. Everything belongs to her, I do not receive finacial gains for my writing, or recognition in anyway.

**Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Ancient Magic**

**Chapter 2 The Phoenix Cry**

* * *

_Courage is the price that Life exacts for granting peace._

_**Amelia Earhart (1897 – 1937)**, Courage, 1927_

* * *

Harry awoke early the next morning, so early in fact that the sun had not quite risen over the horizon. Oddly enough, however; he was not awoken at the unbearably early hour by nightmares, rather from the insistent tapping at his bedroom window. Sitting up slowly, Harry looked over to the window where he saw Pig hovering and fluttering in front of the window like a hummingbird on caffeine. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Harry stood up groggily and made his way over to the window to open it and allow the owl inside before it awoke the Dursleys. Hedwig hooted in indignation at the tiny owl and ruffled her feathers in disapproval. Harry caught Pig as he flew excitedly around the room and relieved him of his parcel. Carrying the owl over to Hedwig's cage he let the tiny owl help himself to water and owl treats before turning back to the package. It was from Ginny.

Casting a weary glance at Ron who was snoring heavily and occasionally muttering, all of which was quite normal for Ron, which Harry knew from having spent the last six years sharing a dorm, knowing this he knew that Ron wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Sitting down on his bed Harry opened the letter tied to the package,

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted you to know that I QUITE enjoyed our little tryst yesterday, although I'm sure you knew that. I was only writing to ask how you and Ron were, and if you'd come to visit me at the Burrow at some point so I don't spend all summer telling Fleur that the flower arrangements are fine and helping my Mum bake for the wedding. Or if you can't come visit me, perhaps I could see you if not at the Dursley's perhaps Mrs. Figg's? I know it's a lot to ask but I DO want to see you at some point._

_Also, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the upcoming nuptials of my brother Bill and his fiancée Fleur Delacour in the coming month of August._

_Did that sound horribly formal? Oh well, I just wanted it to sound proper, it would just be as "friends" of course, unless you want it to be something more, even if just for the day. Let me know._

_Affectionately,_

_With Love,_

_Your Ginny_

_P.S. I sent you a picture Colin gave to me yesterday on the train, I was going to give it to you when we had our talk, but well…to say the least you distracted me. I hope you like it!_

Harry picked up the package that had been sitting beside him on the bed and opened it. Inside was a framed photo of him and Ginny on the school grounds, only a couple of weeks ago. It was raining that day, and in the picture they were both soaked and shivering, but grinning like idiots nonetheless. Harry had his cloak draped on his arm and raised over Ginny's head so as to shield her from the rain, Ginny had her arm wrapped around his waste and was leaning into him occasionally rising up onto her toes to plant a quick peck on his cheek.

Harry smiled serenely at the photo, he remembered that day, setting the photo down on his night table next to one of his parents Harry decided it was time to start the day but before moving to have a shower he wrote a quick reply to Ginny.

_Dearest Gin,_

_I'm glad you enjoyed yesterday, you know I did. As to whether or not I'll see you before the wedding, I just don't know, I guess it depends on how the Order and your Mother feel about it._

_Speaking of the wedding, I would be honored to be you DATE to the wedding. And I think we can forget about our little arrangement for one day, don't you?_

_Harry_

_P.S. I loved the photo!_

Sending Pig back with his response, Harry picked up his toiletry kit and hummed his way over to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione arrived later that day, just after lunch. To say the least the Dursleys were not pleased but said nothing in front of Harry, Ron or Hermione about their disapproval, which Harry considered to be a vast improvement from the usual behavior of the Dursleys. Though their behavior was better than to be expected they still glared at the three teenagers any chance they got.

The first week passed without consequence, Hermione continued to do research on R.A.B. Harry began research on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in an attempt to figure out what the next Horcrux could be, while Ron began to study Voldemort's past attacks, and strategies, in an effort to create their own strategy.

It wasn't until halfway into the second week when a cat appeared at the window sill, having climbed up the tree then jumped across to the ledge. Attached to the cat's collar was a note, it was from Mrs. Figg.

_Harry,_

_I have a visitor over here that is quite adamant in seeing you. Please send Tibbles over with your reply._

_Figg_

"What's that mate?" Ron questioned over his shoulder, "Who on earth sends a cat to deliver a message?"

"Mrs. Figg would." Harry replied, quickly scribbling on the back of the note before tucking it under Tibbles collar.

"Well, what was it about Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from the mounds of paperwork that had kept her hidden from view at the desk.

"She said I had a visitor, I'll be back later, why don't you two take a break."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Huh…Oh she didn't say." Harry replied grabbing his invisibility cloak and stuffing it in his jacket.

"Maybe you shouldn't go then, it could be a trap." Hermione now looked concerned and was rising to her feet, Ron followed her lead.

"Listen guys, she didn't _say_ who it was, but I know who it is."

"Well mind filling us in then." Ron crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

"Actually no, but since you probably won't let me leave 'till I tell you, it's Ginny."

"I didn't know Ginny was coming to visit you." Hermione said, leaning against the desk, brushing stray bits of hair out of her eyes.

"Wait a minute, I thought you two broke up." Ron looked confused as he spoke his eyebrows disappearing even further into his hair line.

"We did…_technically_." Harry was running a hand through his hair as he said that, with a quick glance at the mirror before heading out the door, ignoring Ron's protests.

"Let him go Ron, he and Ginny deserve some time alone." Hermione had moved over to stand beside Ron, rubbing her hand over his arm in a comforting manner. "Besides you and I haven't had a chance to talk since I got here."

"What are you talking about Mione, we've talked."

"I meant, _alone_."

"Oh…_Oh!_"

* * *

When Harry arrived at Mrs. Figg's he was greeted by Mrs. Figg, Ginny and to his surprise Remus Lupin. After greeting Mrs. Figg and giving Ginny a brief but affectionate hug, Harry turned to face Remus.

"Professor! What are you doing here?"

"Harry, how many times have I told you, I am no longer a Professor, you are free to call me Remus, or Moony if you'd like and I thought Mrs. Figg told you that I was here."

"She said I had a visitor I just assumed…"

"Assumed that it would be young Miss Weasley over there." Remus interjected, a little smile tugging at his lips. "Well she did insist on being here, but there is more to this visit then a chance for you and Miss Weasley to uh…_catch up_."

Harry blushed a little at Remus' remarks and looked bashfully at the floor, Ginny however had other ideas,

"How is Tonks by the way Remus?" She asked sweetly, the picture of innocence on her face, something Harry was sure she had learned from the twins. Remus said nothing, but let the smirk fall off his face for embarrassing Harry. Instead he gestured at the chairs in the sitting room of Mrs. Figg, Harry sat down on the loveseat instead and Ginny plopped down right beside him.

"So why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I am but…"

"Well you see several matters have arisen that must be taken into consideration Harry. First of all with Snape's betrayal we are going to have to place a new Fidelius on Grimmauld Place, since you are the owner of the house, you are required to be there. Secondly, with everything that's happened, the Order has talked and we believe it is finally time that you joined the Order. Molly wanted to wait until you were finished school…but…well with the possibility the school may not open in the fall, well people in the Order could make sure you were…uh…_prepared_ for what's to come. And finally, well there is Dumbledore's will."

Harry sat dumbfounded, a new Fidelius Charm, well that made sense; ever since that slimy bastard Snape killed Dumbledore, and he, Harry, would obviously need to be there for it, being the legal owner of the house. But what about being inducted into the Order, after all the begging and pleading he'd done in the past, they were finally going to let him join, it was too much. But what troubled him most was Dumbledore's will. Though Harry had not sunk into a depression over Dumbledore's death, he was still grieving, what did Dumbledore's will have to do with him. Harry was finally snapped back to reality when he felt Ginny gently squeezing his knee, gently running her thumb back and forth. Grasping her hand, Harry made eye contact with Remus, opening his mouth but nothing came out.

"I know it's a lot to take in Harry, but well, it will all be explained at the Order meeting next week, when you're initiated into the Order. Before that you'll need to go to Headquarters with McGonagall and Flitwick to cast the charm. Just worry about one thing at a time Harry, it will work out." Remus patted Harry's shoulder in a re-assuring way before thanking Mrs. Figg for her hospitality, and Apparating out of the house with a pop.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked gently, her voice soft and quiet, so as not to draw attention to them from Mrs. Figg who was currently fussing over one of her cats who had brought a dead sparrow into the house.

"Yeah, do…uh…you wanna go for a walk?" Harry needed to get out of the cabbage smelling house and clear his head, he needed to move, he couldn't just sit there.

"Sure." Ginny stood up and clasped Harry's hand as they walked to the door, before leaving though Harry turned to Ginny.

"Wait, if someone is watching the house, they can't know you're here. Wear this." Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out from his pocket and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny sighed, but pulled the cloak over her head anyway. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around Little Whinging. They didn't talk, but just were comforted from being in each other's presence. When dusk began to fall, Harry walked Ginny back to Mrs. Figg where she would take the Floo back to the Burrow.

"Bye, Harry." Ginny said from the fireplace, before throwing down the floo powder and disappearing in the green flames.

"Bye, Gin."

* * *

"_Besides you and I haven't had a chance to talk since I got here."_

"_What are you talking about Mione, we've talked."_

"_I meant, alone."_

"_Oh…_Oh_!"_

Hermione moved slowly over to where Ron was standing in front of his bed before sitting down on it. Looking up at Ron, she smiled shyly and patted the bed beside her. Ron noticed that this was unusual, in fact even, bold behavior for Hermione, but that didn't stop him from being nervous that perhaps he had anticipated her words wrong. He did have a tendency to do that and if he had misinterpreted her somehow, well it would get very awkward very quickly.

"So…what do ya wanna talk about?" Hermione noticed that Ron's voice had definitely gone up an octave a sign of how nervous he was.

"I was thinking we'd talk about _us_."

"_Us?_"

"Yeah, _us_. There is an _us_ isn't there?"

"I dunno…is there?"

"I'd like to think so." Ron gulped loudly at Hermione's words. He couldn't believe it Hermione was saying what he'd only dreamed of hearing.

"Do you want there to be?" Ron had to be sure though, he had to ask her, he wouldn't just assume, he HAD to know.

Hermione didn't answer instead she leaned forward and gave Ron a swift, chaste, yet meaningful kiss, however; before she could pull away, Ron grabbed her and pulled her closer, cupping her face gently. He opened his mouth and let his tongue gently prod her lips, and to his delight, she opened her mouth with a contented sigh. Ron continued to kiss her deeply, slowly lowering them onto the bed, Hermione on her back, with Ron's right arm under her, holder her. Ron's left arm on her waist, leaning over her. He left her lips eventually and began kissing down her jaw, and neck until he found a pulse point on her throat and began sucking lightly. Hermione moaned and threw her arms around Ron's neck, one playing with the hair's and the base of his neck, the other traveling down his back to his shoulder blades and gripping tightly. Finally and grudgingly Ron pulls away.

Breathlessly, Hermione grinned and giggled a little before saying, "Well I guess that answers our question."

"I guess it does."

* * *

Harry returned that evening and the trio ordered several pizzas and ate them in Harry's room. Ron was delighted he had never before had pizza. Well, that and the fact that he and Hermione had snogged all afternoon, but that would make any seventeen year old guy happy.

The trio chatted happily for once, putting their worries behind them, simply enjoying each other's company. Pretending if only for one evening, they were three normal teenagers hanging out, without the weight of the world on their shoulders, in the hopes that one day, they wouldn't have to pretend.

It was as they were sitting discussing Quidditch, S.P.E.W., and future career options that a bright ball of light appeared in the centre of the room.

"Whoa!" Ron cried out, standing up and moving in front of Hermione to shield her. Harry however moved closer.

Out of the ball of light emerged a phoenix. Fawkes, to be exact. Fawkes crooned mournfully before flying over to land on Harry's shoulder, rubbing his head against Harry's cheek. Harry was thankful that Hedwig was out hunting, she would have been insanely jealous of this bird being so chummy with her owner.

"'Lo Fawkes." Harry said in a low, gentle voice.

Fawkes chirped, before dropping a package into Harry's hands. On top of the package was a letter, a letter from Dumbledore.

"Well are you going to open it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I will." Harry stared at it in wonder. A letter, from Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was dead, but here was a letter from him.

Fawkes nudged him before letting out a cry. As always Harry could feel the emotions of the Phoenix through his song. It was beautiful, and sad but there was something different at the end of this song, it was hope. And just as soon as Fawkes had appeared he vanished in an orb of light, leaving the three teenagers in the room with the letter and package from Dumbledore. The cry of the Phoenix still echoing in their ears, hearts and souls.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long time between updates! Lot of stuff happened over the past months! Please Review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Please suggest anything you would like to see, more Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, any Weasley in particular, Remus, Tonks etc. Any character you can think of, any romantic pairing you want to see let me know. Also anything plotwise, i'm open to suggestions. I'll update again in about a week maybe sooner, if i'm any longer i'll post something on my bio page stating when i'll update again. Check my bio page anyway though to learn more. 


	3. Wooly Socks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. It is the masterpiece of J.K. Rowling. Everything belongs to her, I do not receive finacial gains for my writing, or recognition in anyway.

**Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Ancient Magic**

**Chapter 3 Wooly Socks**

* * *

_It's not true that life is one damn thing after another; it is one damn thing over and over._

Edna St. Vincent Millay

* * *

Harry opened the package with tentative hands, not quite sure what to expect inside. Whatever it was, it obviously couldn't wait for the will to be read, that or it had to do with the _mission_ he and Dumbledore had ventured on that fateful night and the contents of this package could not be seen by the eyes of the Order. Untying the brown twine string that held the brown paper wrapping out fell a letter and a brown box. Bending down, Harry picked up the letter and smiled slightly and the familiar loopy scrawl of the late Headmaster; his mentor and quite possibly in the last couple of months, his friend; Albus Dumbledore. 

Clearing some space on his bed by shoving the swarm of books that littered his plain white bed spread onto the floor, which caused Hermione to wince at the mistreatment of precious books, Harry sat down. Breaking the wax seal slowly, Harry unfolded his letter and was just about to read the contents before he looked up at the other two occupants of the room. Hermione was clutching Ron's hand so hard it was turning white, both were looking at Harry with caution, unsure how the events of the past couple of minutes had effected him. Motioning to his best friends to sit down beside him, Ron and Hermione came over and took their places on either side of Harry, Ron on his left, clapping his shoulder briefly in a reassuring manner, and Hermione took a seat on his right, squeezing his knee gently.

Sighing deeply, Harry began the painful task of reading the last letter Dumbledore would send him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I realize the events that have unfolded this year have been harrowing and require a level of maturity that one would not expect to find in one so young. I am sorry I had to leave you so soon, but I am confident that you are fully prepared and when the day comes you shall emerge victorious. However, there are a few odd ends I should like to tie up with you in privacy, or if I assume correctly in the company of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, and perhaps even the young Ms. Weasley as well. Anything not covered in this letter I am sure you will find shall be covered in my will but I am sure you will understand why certain matters could not be written down in a will for anyone's eyes to see._

_The first matter I would like to bring to your attention is the matter of the Horcruxes. If my suspicions are correct, the Horcrux we are venturing off to retrieve tonight, may in fact be a fake. If this is the case, look to Grimmauld place for the identity of the person who reached that particular Horcrux before us. If my assumptions are correct, then you shall find your answers within Head Quarters._

_Secondly, I wish to ask that you return to Hogwarts for your final year of study. Not only will you be safe there, more children will return if you do. You may not think this Harry, but you are a respected, and formidable wizard and many parents will feel better knowing you are there to protect the school. If my assumptions are correct, if this evening ended in my death than I have the feeling that you plan to go off searching for the Horcruxes instead of returning to Hogwarts. I must ask you NOT to do this Harry, at least not right away or until it becomes absolutely necessary. I know this is a lot to ask, but I'm sure you can handle hunting for Horcruxes and attending classes, even if some rules need to be broken to do so. You always have had such a knack at breaking rules, I'm sure there are a few you have yet to break, so go ahead and break them all if you need to, you have my permission to do so._

_Thirdly, I need to caution you against acting rashly towards your enemies. Not everything is how it appears, better to take them prisoner then to leave them incapacitated or without means of communicating, if you do that, any secrets they could have shared are lost with them. Remember not everyone is who they appear to be, everyone has their reasons, I wish I could share more with you but alas, it is not my story to tell. Just heed my words and do not let your anger guide your decisions. Remember, everyone has their role to play in this war, mine is over, and some have yet to begin, just remember not everyone is a lost cause or beyond help, if you believe enough, maybe something can still be done. The past cannot be changed but we can change the future._

_One of the last points I must get to before I conclude this letter is that the Order has a spy in the Ministry. Up until now, only two people have been aware of the spy's existence; myself, and the spy, Percy Weasley. I know this news may raise feelings that are less than amorous but Percy felt that it was necessary that none of his family know of his true intentions. He knew that being the son of Arthur Weasley would keep him from finding out anything that would help the Order. He has been spying for us since the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. As useful as his information has been, very little was able to be used without risking exposure to Percy's involvement with the Order. Now that I am gone, I feel it is you that Percy must turn to with his information, perhaps you can talk him into telling his family the truth, I know how much Molly misses him._

_Finally, my dear boy, I must draw this letter to a close. Remember all that I have taught you, and that no student or person as an individual has ever made me as proud as you have. You have met every challenge head on and did above and beyond what was expected of you. I shall miss you my dear boy, and if I have left anything unsaid then you need only look to your heart for the answer. Remember, love is your greatest tool, it is what you possess that Voldemort does not. But remember this; love cannot be harnessed or bent to your will, it must flow free and natural as it was intended. Love can only be used when you allow yourself to be loved and to love freely, do not push love away or try to protect those you love by distancing yourself, it will not work, you need them, and they need you._

_And so I say Good-Bye, for the final time, I am off on my next great adventure._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. I have asked Fawkes to watch over you while you prepare for the final battle. Remember if you are ever in great need of him, all you need to do is have faith, he shall come._

Harry finished the letter with a hoarse voice and set it aside on his night table. Stunned looks graced the trios faces as they turned their attention to the brown box that had come with the letter. Hesitantly, Harry lifted the box off the floor and onto his lap, very slowly he opened the box.

Inside was a pair of thick wooly winter socks and on top was a short note.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

* * *

Since Harry was visiting Grimmauld Place that afternoon to recast the Fidelius, he, Ron and Hermione had decided to have breakfast at the Burrow. Well, not so much decided since they were told by Mrs. Weasley that they were to arrive by eight o'clock sharp for a good home-cooked meal. Since it had been a long while since they had had Mrs. Weasley's remarkable cooking, none of them argued with her but rather showed up bright and early on the Burrow's doorstep. 

Since Ron and Harry did not have apparating licenses, Ron Side-Along Apparated with Hermione and Harry with Tonks, as she was their guard that day. Apparating was still the same as Harry remembered it, like being sucked through a narrow, rubber tube, however, as uncomfortable as it was, everyone arrived safely and with all their body parts intact.

Gazing up at the Burrow, Harry felt a small smile tug at his lips. He was home. If ever their was a place besides Hogwarts that Harry would call home, the Burrow would be it. Already he could smell, Mrs. Weasley's scrumptious cooking wafting through the open kitchen window.

Ron wasted no time and walked straight in the house and seated himself down at his usual spot at the old battered wooden table, already loading his plate sky-high with food, not even noticing that his brother Charlie, was home from Romania and sitting right across from him. Charlie really hadn't changed since the last time Harry had seen him. He was still stocky and muscular looking. Burns gracing his arms, as well as a multitude of freckles giving him the appearance of a tan.

"Well hello to you to Ron, long time no see, huh? How am I? I'm just fine thanks for asking, was the trip long do you say? Oh well, not to bad, made pretty good time considering I came all the way from Romania. How's work going? Well not that bad all thing's considered, I had the most interes-"

"Okay, Charlie you've made your point, it's good to see you." Ron said after swallowing a particularly large mouthful of sausage. It was sort of comforting to see that no matter what life threw at Ron, like the news that Percy wasn't the prat Ron liked to think he was, nothing affected his appetite. "Anyway, where's Mum, she's the one who wanted us here."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and shook his head but said nothing. He shot a look at Hermione and Harry before finishing his Pumpkin juice and backing away from the table.

"Mum's talking to Dad through the Floo, she'll be back any minute, I'm gonna go find Gin-bug, I told her I'd come get her when you lot arrived." With that Charlie backed out of the room. Hermione and Harry took their seats at the table and began to dig into the feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them. It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room.

"Oh good you're all here, and safe, I was so worried, what if something had gone wrong, I don't know what I'd do with myself. Well let me take a look at you, those Muggles better have been feeding you well, or else they'll be hearing a thing or two from me." Mrs. Weasley went on saying this while she walked around the table hugging them all, sizing them up and piling more food onto their plates, insisting they eat more for they were all as "thin as toothpicks".

After a third helping of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, home fries, potato bread, toast and English muffins, Harry felt like he was ready to burst, while Hermione shared his opinion after only one and a half helpings, Ron was still eating steadily and was reaching for what Harry was sure to be Ron's fifth helping of everything. It was then Ginny decided to enter the room.

Harry felt all the air leave his lungs as Ginny walked in, a cheerful smile on her lips, which was also evident in her eyes. Her red hair was swept back into a high pony-tail, with a few strands escaping at the back. She wore an old black t-shirt which was clearly one of her brothers because it was simply huge on her, if Harry had to venture a guess as to which brother, he would have to say Bill, it had an almost punk rocker feeling about it, the sleeves were rolled up and under the shoulder and there were rips along the midriff, and on the centre of the front of the shirt was "The Weird Sisters" in red writing. She was wearing old torn blue denim Capri pants that had light green paint splashes on them. In all she was very casual in appearance however Harry thought she had never looked better. In fact Harry wondered if she could ever look anything less than beautiful in his eyes. Ginny upon seeing the look Harry was giving her which could be described as lustful, Ginny's grin widened.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said as she plopped down beside him and piled a modest amount of food on her plate, before digging in, not without first shooting a disgusted glance at Ron's plate. Turning to Hermione she raised her eyebrows and said, What do you see in him?"

"Hey!" Was Ron's only reply as Hermione, Harry and even Mrs. Weasley chuckled. It was at this moment that Charlie decided to re-enter the room. Charlie, Harry had noticed in the short time Harry had known him, was not all brawn. He was quieter than most of the Weasley children, and while he was not book-smart like Percy and even Bill to an extent, or inventive like the twins, or tactical-minded like Ron, Charlie was an observer. He could read his family as well as Mrs. Weasley could and this made him very hard to lie to, or so Harry was told.

Ginny definitely favored Charlie over most of her brothers, Charlie and Bill, because to her they had always been the cool older brothers, instead of the annoyingly protective ones. It wasn't that Bill and Charlie weren't protective of their "Gin-bug" as they called her, it was just that for all of Ginny's life they had either been at Hogwarts or living in Egypt or Romania, so for Bill and Charlie seeing Ginny was a rare occurrence, not to be marred by being overly-protective pricks.

"I thought you said you were going to try and get another hour of sleep, Charlie?" Ginny asked between mouthfuls.

"I was, but I decided to come down and see if Ron's manners had at all improved from what they were half-an-hour ago." Charlie said grinning and reaching over to muse Ron's hair affectionately, to which Ron only tossed him a dirty look since his mouth was so full of food he couldn't risk opening his mouth to retort.

"Not likely," Ginny replied, finishing her breakfast and moving to clear her plate from the table. One thing Harry had noticed about Ginny was that she was a particularly fast eater. When Harry had asked Ginny about this at Hogwarts she had said that growing up with six brothers, if you weren't fast eating the food off your plate it would end up on someone else's. Harry found that he could relate, growing up with Dudley made you a fast eater, if you weren't finished in less than ten minutes, you wouldn't get to.

After breakfast the group had disbanded, Harry and Ginny went for a walk over to the field where the Weasley children played Quidditch. Lying down in the grass, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms so that her head rested on his chest. They didn't really talk about anything important, just random stuff that popped into their heads. It was a fairly warm afternoon and the sun was shining down on them and they just curled closer into one another, enjoying each other's company or at least until Charlie stumbled upon them.

"Hello, _lovebirds_, what do we have here?"

"Bugger off, Charlie!" Ginny said, without even bothering to throw a glance in his direction. Harry however immediately tensed and tried to remove Ginny from him, but she wouldn't budge. Daring to cast a glance at Charlie, Harry tried to read his expression. Charlie's face was pensive, he didn't look exactly angry at the position the two of them were in, and why should he be, Harry thought, it's not like it had been the other way around and he had been on top of Ginny. This was completely innocent, almost, if it weren't for the fact that Ginny had chosen that moment to start rubbing one of her hands up and down Harry's thigh. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said the two of you had broken up?" At this remark Harry shot a glance at Ginny, to his knowledge none of the Weasleys, save Ron, knew of his and Ginny's relationship, let alone break up.

"We did, for appearance's sake." _Ahh_, thought Harry, so that's how you describe our break up. Not that he was complaining, in all honesty after Dumbledore's letter he had seriously considered getting back together with her, but he still wasn't sure. As great as being with Ginny was, if Harry was worried about her he wouldn't focus on the task at hand. It wasn't that Harry didn't believe Ginny couldn't take care of herself, she was just as capable as Ron and Hermione, it was the fact that he worried about her more.

After the letter, the trio had discussed in great detail what was to be done. First, they had decided that after the wedding, they would move into Grimmauld and look for whatever answer Dumbledore was talking about. Second, they had agreed to return to Hogwarts for the time being and finally they had agreed not to mention Percy to Ron's family until they had had a chance to confront Percy themselves. After agreeing on all of this, Harry had asked Ron and Hermione not to mention the letter to Ginny, Harry was going to do that himself when the time was right.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and bring himself back to reality, Harry regarded Charlie again, well on the plus side, he didn't look like he wanted to murder Harry, so far so good, however; Charlie's expression remained unreadable. It was at times like these that Harry wished he knew Legilimency, so he could know what Charlie was thinking, however; from Charlie's expression Harry wouldn't be at all surprised if Charlie knew Occlumency.

"Alright, calm down Gin-bug, we'll talk about it later, just coming out here to let you know that McGonagall is here for Harry is all, don't get yourself all tied up in knots over it." Harry smiled a thank you at Charlie, and began to sit up after Ginny had removed herself from his chest that she had been using as a pillow. It was time Harry thought, to revisit Grimmauld.

* * *

The casting of the Fidelius Charm had not taken that long and McGonagall was the new secret keeper of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After casting the spell, McGonagall, Flitwick and Harry had taken a portkey straight onto the Hogwarts Grounds. The Order meeting would be here because currently only Harry, McGonagall and Flitwick new the location of Head Quarters under the new Fidelius Charm. At tonight's meeting the Order members would be re-told the location of Head Quarters. Tonight's meeting was also significant because Dumbledore's will would be read, an event that Harry was feeling particularly anxious about. Looking down at his feet, Harry lifted his pant legs slightly and was comforted by the sight of Dumbledore's wooly socks, in truth it was too hot to wear winter socks, but Harry had been in need of comfort today and the socks had for some odd reason made him feel better. 

"Can I have everybody's attention please." McGonagall raised her voice above the hubbub that had taken place in the Great Hall where the meeting was being held. Harry looked around and realized that the entire Order, plus himself, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny had gathered in the past ten minutes. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to face McGonagall. "Thank you, we have a lot of ground to cover this evening, but the first order of business is reading Albus' will."

Harry sighed, so it begins.

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry about the INCREDIBLY long time between updates! A lot of crap has happened to me over the last few months! Please Review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Please suggest anything and everything you would like to see, more Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, any Weasley in particular, Remus, Tonks etc. Any character you can think of, any romantic pairing you want to see let me know. Also anything plotwise, i'm open to suggestions, especially when it comes to Voldemort, there will be more action soon I promise, I just need to set the scen first. I will be updating sooner, I promise, or at least hope, fingers crossed. Check my bio page anyway though to learn more. 

On another note I am starting another two stories, one quite soon called Older Brother Syndrome, it's about Bill and Charlie growing up, probably will be a trilogy, should appear in the next day or so. Don't worry I won't give up on this story, it's just I have these other two stories floating in my head at the same time so I need to get them written down.


End file.
